Bethlehem
| Palestinian Population by Locality, Sex and Age Groups in Years: Bethlehem Governorate (1997) Palestinian Central Bureau of Statistics. | census = 2006 | km2 = | hoogte = 765 | image = | caption = | lat_deg = 31 | lat_min = 42 | lat_sec = 11 | lat_dir = N | lon_deg = 35 | lon_min = 11 | lon_sec = 44 | lon_dir = E }} |- |right|thumb|250px|Straatbeeld in Bethlehem |- | |- |right|thumb|250px|De [[Geboortekerk]] |} Bethlehem (Arabisch: بيت لحم Biet Lachem, "vleeshuis", Hebreeuws בית לחם, Beit Lechem, "broodhuis") is een Palestijnse stad op de Westelijke Jordaanoever. Bethlehem heeft ca. 28.000 inwoners. Het aangrenzende Beit Jala en Beit Sahour hebben respectievelijk 13.000 en 12.000 inwoners. De vluchtelingenkampen Dheisheh, Aida en Beit Jebreen zijn inmiddels in Betlehem opgenomen: armoedige woonwijken, die in belangrijke mate afhankelijk zijn van hulp van de VN. Bethlehem ligt ongeveer 10 kilometer ten zuiden van Jeruzalem en 765 meter boven zeeniveau (30 meter hoger dan Jeruzalem). Beknopte geschiedenis De plaats Bethlehem wordt in de Tenach genoemd, onder meer in het boek Ruth. Verder zou koning David uit deze plaats afkomstig zijn. In Micha 5:1 wordt voorspeld dat Bethlehem de geboorteplaats van de toekomstige leider van Israël zal zijn Nog net binnen de bebouwde kom van de huidige stad ligt volgens de overlevering het graf van de Joodse 'aartsmoeder' Rachel. Deze pelgrimsplaats die eeuwenlang door joden, christenen en moslims bezocht werd, is thans veranderd in een militaire vesting die alleen nog via een speciale toegang bijna alleen nog door Israëli bezocht wordt. Rachels Tomb werd in 2010 onder protest van het gemeentebestuur van Bethlehem door Israël, net als de oude stad Hebron, tot nationaal Israëlisch erfgoed uitgeroepen. In verschillende landen zijn er stemmen opgegaan om plaatsen in Israël en de bezette gebieden die door meerdere religies als heilig worden aangemerkt op de lijst van cultureel werelderfgoed van de UNESCO te plaatsen. Bethlehem is vooral belangrijk voor het christendom aangezien het de plaats is waar Jezus van Nazareth volgens de Bijbel geboren is, maar ook voor de islam waar Jezus bekend staat als de profeet Isa. In Bethlehem leeft nog steeds een van de grootste gemeenschappen van Palestijnse christenen, die in het Midden-Oosten zijn overgebleven. Tijdens de Vijfde Kruistocht van Frederik II, maakte deze kezier met de sultan Al-Kamil van Egypte al afspraken over het christelijke karakter van zowel Nazareth als Bethlehem. Bethlehem bleef eeuwenlang een christelijke stad. Vlak na de Tweede Wereldoorlog bestond de bevolking van Bethlehem nog voor bijna 90 procent uit christenen. Een van de beroemdste en mogelijk oudste kerken ter wereld staat in Bethlehem: de Geboortekerk, althans het deel dat bekend staat als Grieks-Orthodoxe basilica, gelegen naast de aangebouwde Rooms-Katholieke Catharinakathedraal, waarvan de kloosterhof teruggaat tot de tijd van de kruisvaarders. De bouw van de basilica dateert van keizer Constantijn de Grote, ze werd later door Justinianus I gerestaureerd. Onder deze, aan het Manger Square (Kribbeplein) gelegen basilica zou de grot zijn geweest waarin Jezus is geboren. In een andere grot zou Hiëronymus aan zijn beroemde bijbelvertaling, de Vulgaat, gewerkt hebben. In Bethlehem bevindt zich ook nog de zogenaamde 'Melkgrot', waar Jezus, Maria en Jozef zich verborgen zouden hebben, toen de engel Jozef opdracht had gegeven om naar Egypte te vluchten. Ook de zogeheten 'Herdersvelden' vormen een attractie voor pelgrims. Op de Tweede Kerstdag start hier traditioneel een vredesdemonstratie. Vaak worden tijdens het Kerstfeest beelden van de Geboortekerk wereldwijd op televisiezenders vertoond. De rooms-katholieke patriarch van Jeruzalem komt de middag voor kerstmis naar de stad en wordt in een grote demonstratie, waar de gehele christelijke gemeenschap aan meedoet, met veel vertoon naar de kerk begeleid. Diverse christelijke stromingen, waaronder de Grieks-orthodoxe Kerk, de Rooms-katholieke Kerk, de Armeens-orthodoxe Kerk beheren als het ware een onderdeel van deze kerk. Er wonen in Betlehem ook kleine gemeenschappen van de Grieks-melkitisch-katholieke Kerk en de Evangelisch-Lutherse Kerk, waarvan de theoloog Mitri Raheb een representant is. In 1947 deelde de VN Bethlehem in bij de door haar bestuurde enclave Jeruzalem. Tijdens de Arabisch-Israëlische Oorlog van 1948 werd de stad veroverd door Jordanië. Toen in 1948 na de uitroeping van de Israëlische onafhankelijkheid de Palestijnse bevolking uit circa 400 dorpen werd verdreven (de zogenaaamde Nakba), vluchtten duizenden, voornamelijk islamitische Palestijnen, onder meer nar Bethlehem, waar ze in vluchtelingenkampen werden ondergebracht. Inmiddels maken de moslims daardoor de meerderheid van de bevolking uit. In de Zesdaagse oorlog in 1967 werd Bethelehem met de gehele Westelijke Jordaanoever door Israël bezet. Na de Oslo Akkoorden heeft Israël Bethlehem in 1996 aan de Palestijnse Autoriteit overgedragen, maar het Israëlische leger behoudt zich het recht voor de stad binnen te gaan wanneer het wil. In 2002 kwam het zo tot zware gevechten in de stad, waarbij Palestijnse verzetstrijders de Geboortekerk invluchtten, waar hen door de Franciscanen, die door de kerk over meerdere christelijke heilige plaatsen als beheerders zijn aangesteld, kerkasiel geboden werd. Bethlehem vandaag Tegenwooordig is het stadje bijna geheel omsingeld door de acht meter hoge afscheidingsmuur waarvoor hele woon- en winkelstraten door Israël werden gesloopt. Ook zijn aanzienlijke delen van het oorspronkelijke grondgebied van het vroegere Bethlehem door Israël geconfisqueerd. Voor deze ingrepen is de Bethlehemse gemeenschap niet gecompenseerd. Je kunt tegenwoordig de stad alleen in en uit via zware metalen poorten, mits je over de juiste reispapieren beschikt. Veel inwoners zijn al jaren niet meer buiten de stad geweest in verband met dit passensysteem. Het gevolg is dat Palestijnse christenen, die relatief gemakkelijker worden toegelaten in westerse landen dan hun molslim landgenoten, de stad vanwege de bijzonder slechte economische situatie aan het verlaten zijn. Bijna alle nijverheid is over de kop en het toerisme blijft vanwege de politieke situatie een zeer wisselvallige bron van inkomsten, ook al omdat de meeste pelgrims en toeristen vanuit Israël en de daar gelegen hotels een bezoek aan Bethlehem brengen. Bij zijn laatste bezoek aan Israël en de Palestijnse gebieden, deed paus Benedictus XVI een oproep aan de christenen om niet op te geven en te blijven. In de stad bevindt zich een katholieke Palestijnse universiteit, de eerste die op de Westbank werd gevestigd (1981) en die open staat voor alle religies. Verder bevindt zich in Betlehem het Arab Educational Institute, geaffilieerd met Pax Christi International dat zich richt op educatief werk voor kinderen, jongeren- en vrouwengroepen en hun trainers en begeleiders. Iedere zomer reizen er uit de hele wereld vrijwillige docenten aan voor de zogeheten Summerschool, om de in Bethlehem opgesloten jeugd allerlei curssussen aan te bieden. Verder bevindt zich tegenover de Geboortekerk een oude moskee. Er zijn veel, veelal vanwege de bezetting nu gesloten souvenirwinkels en een internetcafé. Op hetzelfde plein waar de Geboortekerk staat, is ook het Bethlehem Peace Center te vinden. Dit culturele centrum beschikt over een eigen auditorium waar regelmatig culturele, maar ook commerciële, films worden vertoond. Daarnaast heeft men regelmatig culturele exposities. Betlehem of Bethlehem? In 1968 besloten de Katholieke Bijbelstichting en het Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap dat de meeste namen niet meer met th maar met t zouden worden geschreven. Voor de naam Bethlehem lijkt dat niet terecht, omdat in de grondtekst de letter thèta, dus niet tau, is gebruikt. Een tweede Bethlehem? Naast het Bethlehem, dat 140 kilometer zuidelijker op de Westelijke Jordaanoever (zo'n 10 kilometer onder Jeruzalem) ligt, bestaat er ook nog een ander Bethlehem. Amper 7 kilometer verwijderd van Nazareth ligt in de Israëlische landstreek Galilea het 2e Bethlehem. Een dorp van zo'n 800 inwoners. Volgens de Israëlische archeoloog Aviram Oshri is hier Jezus Christus geboren, niet in het 'Palestijnse' Bethlehem. Hij vond er de fundamenten van een van de grootste Byzantijnse kerken in het Heilige Land, alsmede de resten van een klooster. Volgens Oshri moet dit Bethlehem in de 6e eeuw een belangrijk centrum geweest zijn van de christelijke plegrimage. Volgens deze archeoloog zou het Palestijnse Bethlehem niet hebben bestaan tijdens de geboorte van Jezus. Het onderzoek van Aviram Oshri ligt stil. Zijn werkgever, de Israëlische Archeologische dienst verkeert permanent in geldnood, maar er spelen ook tegengestelde belangen mee van de christelijke kerken, die al sinds jaar en dag de geboorteplaats in het andere Bethlehem vereren. Oshri's hypothese wordt volgens hen niet ondersteund door wat er in de Evangeliën wordt vermeld over de geboorteplaats van Jezus Christus. Zie bijvoorbeeld Mattheüs 2 (Statenvertaling) 1) Toen nu Jezus geboren was te Bethlehem, gelegen in Judea, in de dagen van den koning Herodes, ziet, enige wijzen van het Oosten zijn te Jeruzalem aangekomen. 2) Zeggende: Waar is de geboren Koning der Joden? want wij hebben gezien Zijn ster in het Oosten, en zijn gekomen om Hem te aanbidden. 3) De koning Herodes nu, dit gehoord hebbende, werd ontroerd, en geheel Jeruzalem, met hem. 4) En bijeenvergaderd hebbende al de overpriesters en Schriftgeleerden des volks, vraagde van hen, waar de Christus zou geboren worden. 5) En zij zeiden tot hem: Te Bethlehem, in Judea gelegen; want alzo is geschreven door den profeet http://www.statenvertaling.net/bijbel/mich/5.html: 6) En gij Bethlehem, gij land Juda! zijt geenszins de minste onder de vorsten van Juda; want uit u zal de Leidsman voortkomen, Die Mijn volk Israël weiden zal. Archeologie is op meer plaatsen in Israël en de bezette gebieden een gepolitiseerd vak geworden. Links *Site van de Gemeente Bethlehem *Bethlehem University *Arab Educational Institute in Bethlehem *De muur door Bethlehem *O little town of Bethlehem - Virtual Tour Categorie:Archeologische plaats op de Westelijke Jordaanoever Categorie:Hebreeuwse Bijbel Categorie:Israëlische oudheid Categorie:Stad in de Palestijnse Autoriteit Categorie:Westelijke Jordaanoever Categorie:Kanaänitische oudheid Categorie:Kanaänitische stad Categorie:Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Bijbelse plaats an:Betlem ar:بيت لحم arz:بيت لحم az:Beytləhm bg:Витлеем bn:বেথেলহাম br:Bethlehem (Palestina) ca:Betlem cs:Betlém cy:Bethlehem da:Betlehem de:Betlehem el:Βηθλεέμ en:Bethlehem eo:Bet-Leĥem es:Belén et:Petlemm eu:Betleem fa:بیت‌لحم fi:Betlehem fo:Betlehem fr:Bethléem ga:Beitheal gl:Belén got:�������������������� he:בית לחם hr:Betlehem hsb:Betlehem ht:Bètleyèm hu:Betlehem hy:Բեթղեհեմ id:Betlehem it:Betlemme ja:ベツレヘム jv:Betlehem ka:ბეით-ლაჰმი ko:베들레헴 la:Bethleem lb:Betlehem lmo:Betlem lt:Betliejus lv:Bētleme mdf:Бетлеем mk:Витлеем mr:बेथलेहेम nah:Bethleem nds:Bethlehem nds-nl:Betlum nn:Betlehem no:Betlehem oc:Betelèm os:Вифлеем pl:Betlejem pt:Belém (Cisjordânia) ro:Bethleem Efrata ru:Вифлеем sh:Betlehem simple:Bethlehem sk:Betlehem (sídlo) sl:Betlehem sr:Витлејем sv:Betlehem sw:Bethlehemu th:เบธเลเฮม tl:Belen tr:Beytüllahim ug:بېتلېخېم uk:Вифлеєм ur:بیت اللحم vec:Betleme vi:Bethlehem wa:Betleyem war:Belen wo:Betleyem yi:בית לחם zh:伯利恆